


wild world

by martigoddess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martigoddess/pseuds/martigoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvaro在酒吧勾搭上Sergi，一个不怕死的小恶魔和一个死都不怕的烂人相遇了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我是帮电白豆肿发文的勤劳的小蜜蜂。这篇文写于两年前了，因为电白的豆肿找不回自己博客的用户名和密码，所以我帮她建立一个新的博客。这一章试发，搞的定我就把博客转给豆肿自己经营了（但是我很怀疑呢。。。）

=============================================

 

有人说，世界有两个。

白天的世界和黑夜的世界。

白天的小镇上最喧闹的是他们的高中，无论是升学率最高的私立高中还是吊儿郎当的工业高中。而夜晚的小镇，是酒吧和俱乐部，越是破旧狭小的越是鱼龙贯入贯出。

因为那里可以买到任何便宜的虽然掺了过多水的酒，还有药。

当alvaro的瓶子里还剩4颗白色的药片口袋里却装满了10块20块地钞票时他想今天的运气实在不错。

没有撞上条子，也没有遇到同行来翘行打劫。

他想一会场子散了可以用这些钱带走这里最惹火的小姐爽个够。

他把那个棕色的小药瓶塞进裤袋，眯着眼睛寻找他的miss.tonight。

15米外的那个身影让alvaro挪不开眼神。

鬼魅妖娆，却是一颗腐烂狠毒的胚子。他的眼中攒动的冷暗的黑光把alvaro对他那点淡淡的熟悉感冲的一点不剩。

但是对alvaro来说这世上还有什么是能够让自己受伤或是绝望的呢？

那些狗娘养的甚至都不再在这世上了。

何况是这只是个眼神恶毒的小孩。

 

“喝一杯么，我请。”

5厘米的距离外，alvaro看清楚了。

原来这个小孩是工高，他被开除之前的学校，新来的一年级校花。

原来一个人的眼神会变的让整个人都变得分辨不出。

“你很有钱么？”那个小孩用眼角上下打量了一遍alvaro，原本就带着戾气和厌恶的眼神让alvaro判断不出是不是针对自己的。

他无谓的笑笑，从裤袋里掏出那个小药瓶冲那个小孩晃晃。

他低头看了一眼，用眼梢挑了一下不远处的坐台，“你去那边找个地方，我等会过去。”

“多谢赏光，工高的校花，sergi。”

那个小孩定睛看着他，“原来你认识我。”

“看来传言是真的。”alvaro用同样的目光盯着sergi：“工高新晋的校花是个魔女这件事。”

“哼，”sergi的眼睛里忽然染上笑意，却着实让周围的温度骤降，“然后呢，你找上我想干什么？”

“喝酒而已。”

“药呢？”

“你想要？”

“我只是在想，如果你敢给我吃药，我那个哥哥会怎么对付你。”

“你想看？”

“很有趣不是么。”

“那我可以满足你。”

“凭你？”sergi的哼了一声，带着明显的嘲讽，他伸出手，用右手食指的第二个关节戳了戳alvaro的喉结：“你死掉我都觉得麻烦。”

Alvaro看着serg，没说话。

 

当他拖着不省人事的sergi从club的后门出去的时候，他知道有不只一双眼睛在看着他。

不过，谁在乎？

“真是好货。”alvaro看着沿着墙壁滑到在地上的sergi想，这个药的纯度真好。

三颗而已。

 

Sergi醒过来的时候忽然觉得自己的下面湿漉漉的有些发疼，知道了刚刚发生了什么事。

而肇事者竟然还呆在自己身边没有离开。

“有没有烟？”sergi朝alvaro伸出手。

Alvaro楞了一下，从口袋里翻出烟盒抽出一根烟递给他。

“你都不会害怕的么。”alvaro知道一旦问出这句话他就输了。

“怕？”sergi勾了勾手指示意alvaro给他点烟，眼神仍然是乖戾冷漠的，“应该是我问你这句话才对。”

“我？哈，”alvaro从鼻腔带出一个笑的音节：“我没什么好怕的，如果你能让我死的更快，我相反还想感谢你。”

“所以你给我下药然后上了我其实是想让我早点解决了你？”sergi吸了一口烟直直的吐在alvaro脸上：“这一生中，有什么事让你感到真心快乐的么？”

“也许，刚刚上了你这件事是我迄今为止最快乐的事。”alvaro笑的有些自嘲，“虽然现在变成了纯粹的羞耻。”

“多么让人舒心的回答。”sergi勾起嘴角，在alvaro裸露的锁骨上轻轻一啄，烟头按在上面。

熄灭了。

“可怜虫，我们以后还会见面的。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc给Sergi验伤.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小蜜蜂继续发文中~

===========================================

清晨6点15分整。

Marc按掉闹钟，按照惯例给所有可能在做爱或是在自慰的人包括校长先生都拨去一通电话亲切的问了早安，起床，35个伏地挺身，30KG的哑铃蹲起做65个，15分钟的半身浴，2分30秒搭配衣服，最后打开窗户。

1分35秒后，sergi叼着半根烟站在他的窗下。

Marc朝他勾勾嘴角。

 

Sergi把烟头丢在地上踩灭踢到远处，再一抬头marc在上面握着漱口水正等着自己。

微笑，点头，伸手接住，打开，倒进嘴里漱三下，吐在邻居家门口，微笑，丢回去。

3秒钟后。

叮咚————

“sergi回来了啊，今天也去晨练了嘛。”妈妈端着煎蛋的盘子笑盈盈的给sergi打开大门。

“是呢妈妈，练得很辛苦哦。”sergi吻了吻妈妈的脸颊，“我上楼休息一下，等会下来吃妈妈的爱心早餐。”

“好的宝贝儿，别太累哦。”妈妈微笑看着sergi上楼的背影，转身回了厨房。

 

“今天很累么？”marc照着镜子，发现镜子里的sergi正闭着眼睛蜷在自己的床上。

“恩，发生了一点意外。”

“怎么了？”marc走过来坐在sergi身边：“出了什么事？”

“我被人下了药，后来被他上了。”

“今天你在家不许再出去，多喝些水把药尽量排出来。”marc伸手解开sergi的腰带，“我会跟妈妈说你吃坏了肚子不舒服的。这里疼不疼？”marc用手摸了摸sergi的下体，发现那里有些红肿。

“还好，他应该没对我做什么变态的事。”sergi很顺从的让marc为他检查身体，“药只是普通的海乐神，不过那个家伙好像给我施了很大剂量。”

“转过去。”marc扳着sergi的身体脱掉他的上衣，看到后背上并没有什么明显的伤痕后替他盖上被子。他摸了摸sergi的额头：“那个人也许对你并没有别的恶意。”

“我想是吧，”sergi半闭着双眼似乎在自言自语：“只是个可怜虫罢了。”

“知道他的名字么？”

“不。”sergi枕着marc的手渐渐睡下，“不过似乎曾经和我们同校。”

“alvaro…”marc念出一个名字。

“marc认识的人么？”sergi睁开眼睛看着他：“你想怎么做？”

“这个你不要操心，”marc俯下身吻了吻sergi的嘴唇站起来，“哥哥会处理好的。”

“他是marc你的朋友么？你怕我搞死他，对吧。”

Marc撇过头看着sergi，笑了，“不愧是我们的小魔女，总是能够轻易就识破别人的心思。”他走回来，用额头抵住sergi的额头低声说：“但是敢动我弟弟的家伙，我是不会让他好过的。”

“但是哥哥，”sergi轻轻抚上marc的脸颊，“这是我自己的事情，我需要自己动手解决。”

“你…看上他了？”

“哼，”sergi轻轻地笑出来：“哥哥也是一样，一如既往的通透。”

“sergi，别玩的太过火了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看来勤劳的小蜜蜂要帮豆肿把这篇文发完了。。。所以summary什么的还是省了吧。。。这么乱的西皮关系我都凌乱了>

Marc安顿好了sergi睡下后轻轻走出房门，刚走出去两步想想又折回来，掏出钥匙把门反锁起来。

“marc？”妈妈叫住在门庭的marc：“这么早上学去？不吃早餐了吗？”

“哦您知道的妈妈，”marc歪着头笑了一下：“我的教授们总是在无能为力的时候无耻的向我求助。”他摊摊手，“不过他们还是会三番五次的要求开除他们的风纪会会长我，真拿他们没办法。”他朝妈妈wink了一下转身开门，“妈妈我走了，别去打扰sergi，他有些不舒服。”

“啊？sergi他怎么了？”妈妈在后面急着叫。

“只是睡眠不足而已别担心，不过千万别去打扰他哦！”

“这孩子…”妈妈无奈的感叹了声：“到底是什么时候出去晨练的…”

 

Sergi躺在marc的床上，听见窗户下marc的脚步渐渐经过又渐渐走远，从裤袋里摸出电话。

“alex学长么，我是sergi。”

 

Marc出了家门后并没有去学校，他来到隔着自家三条小巷的一个路口，在一所不太大有些陈旧的公寓门口停住。

他走上去，敲了其中一扇门。

没有人。

“marc？”

Marc循声回头，嘴上又挂上那抹捎带邪气的笑，“marti宝贝，你怎么在这？”

“这话该是我问你才对。”marti走过来，表情不大好看，“来找alvaro么，你答应过我不再见他的。”

“marti宝贝你别紧张，”marc笑着在marti敞开的T恤领口处的锁骨上吻了一下，“你不是已经跟我解释过了么，你跟他只是一夜情罢了。”

“marc！”marti忍不住喊了一声，他的声音像是在呜咽，“关于那件事我已经和你道过很多次歉了，求你不要再拿它来折磨我了求求你了！”

“诶我的marti宝贝，”marc揽住marti肆无忌惮的吻上去，一直到marti的身体撑不住快要倒在自己身上marc才把他放开。

“我也已经说过了我原谅你，但是你别忘了你也答应过我不过问我的私事的。”

“对不起…”marti咬着嘴唇，从13岁开始，自己对marc总是在3分钟之内就乖乖妥协，这样的自己真是逊毙了。

但是他对“marc是喜欢自己的”这件事却始终坚信不疑。

“好了，”marc亲了亲marti的脸颊，“我只是忽然想起他想看看他是否还活着，所以来这里看看。现在看完了，我们走吧。”

“…恩，好。”marti张张嘴想要说什么，停顿了一下又咽回去。

“marti宝贝你的样子真迷人，”marc眯起眼睛盯着他：“特别是你欲说还休的样子，真是美极了。”

Marti看着marc的眼睛，轻轻的说：“昨晚在illegal mask，我碰到alvaro，和sergi在一起。”

 

Sergi下床，走到门口轻轻扳了下把手，“果然反锁了。”他笑了笑，转身走到窗边。

“alex学长，用这个进来吧。”他晃了晃手中银色的钥匙，丢下去。

“好的。”alex抬头笑着接住，伸手指指自己的下半身，“我的sergi小公主，你准备好了吧。”

“当然。”sergi勾起嘴角朝他伸出手：“我会让你爽到的，alex学长。”

Alex满意的朝sergi比了比中指，走上台阶敲了敲门。

“伯母好，我是sergi的朋友，方便进来么。”


	4. Chapter 4

“咔嚓”，门锁被打开的声音。

 

“亲爱的公主殿下，”alex晃着钥匙靠在门上，背在后面的手向左一转，门重新被反锁上。“别担心，我不会让你哭的。否则你那哥哥会杀了我。”

“但是我让你上来不是让你来干我的。”sergi插着兜站在他对面，透过窗户射进来的光打在他脸上反而显得有些妖娆。“你搞错人了。”

“知道么，”alex慢慢走上前捏住sergi的下颏，“耍人没那么好玩的。”

“哼，”sergi的笑让alex觉得有一丝凉气从头窜到脚，“如果我说，要和你上床的是我那个哥哥，你要不要？”

Alex盯着sergi，半晌后，沉默着把钥匙丢给sergi转身扭开门锁。

“抱歉，我从不跟朋友上床。”

 

房间里静的可怕。

Sergi脱光所有的衣服躺在 marc的床上，天花板直直的坠下来，白花花的压在胸口上。

他一点也不知道刚才为什么要对alex说那样的话，也不想明白。

当他说出“你哥哥”的时候，所有的性欲霎时烟消云散。

而那欲望明明是他把手伸进自己裤子里时猛烈泛出的。

他扯过身下的床单盖在身上，上面有哥哥昨晚用的沐浴露的香味，上次带回来的姑娘的香奈儿5号的臭味，今早5点45分哥哥自慰时用的润滑剂的苦味，还有…自己的体液的酸味。

他爬起来，从哥哥的床头柜掏出一根放了大麻的香烟，连着脑中所有混乱不堪的幻象一同点燃。

 

“我要动手了，marc。”sergi捏着那枚发亮的锆石耳钉，对准marc的左耳。

“恩，来吧。”

一股血溅到sergi的手上，他伸出舌尖舔了舔，有点腥。掏出打火机，在耳钉的钉头上烧了两下，扎进marc还在流血的耳洞，插上耳堵，sergi在上面轻轻地吻了一下。

“不疼了吧。”他问marc。

Marc耸耸肩，翻个身把sergi压在身下，“好了现在轮到我给你弄了。”

“好啊。”sergi趴在哥哥的腿上像只即将接受注射的流感小猫，“不过marc你知道的，我怕疼。”

“现在给你扎耳洞的是我，这样的话你还害怕么。”

“不怕了。”

“那我要动手了。”

“恩。”

Sergi闭起眼睛，手臂环着marc的后腰，死死的卡在他的腰窝上。

另一枚耳钉的钉头在sergi的左耳垂上蹭了一阵，忽然那股酥麻感消失了。

“还是不要了，marc。”

“怎么了？”marc放下耳钉扳过sergi的头让他对着自己：“即使是我也很怕么。”

“不是，”sergi直直的看着他：“我是属于你的，要完完整整的属于你。”

 

我是属于你的，要完完整整的属于你。

 

Sergi顺着窗台丢掉手上的烟蒂，站起来把那条床单团成团在上面倒满伏特加。

他光着身子下楼走到门口，捡起那颗刚刚丢下去尚未熄灭的烟蒂。

那条床单瞬间烧的像个火球。

“sergi你在干什么——”妈妈顺着浓重的火焰气息冲出来抱住sergi：“你这是在干什么！”

“妈妈？”sergi涣散的眼神微微对上些焦距，“没什么，因为哥哥的床单脏了，我帮他丢掉而已。”

“我马上打电话叫你哥哥回来！”妈妈脱下身上的围裙给sergi围上，“他说你是不舒服不让我进去打扰你，没想到你竟然——竟然——”

“对不起妈妈，”sergi靠在妈妈的肩膀上亲吻她的耳垂，“我确实是不舒服，这里疼极了。”

“sergi？sergi——”

Sergi抓着胸腔跪在地上，没有人能解救他的痛苦。

 

“让我送他去医院吧，josh夫人。”

Cris对josh夫人笑着点点头，伸手把sergi抱在怀里


	5. Chapter 5

被烟熏得有些焦黄的天花板。

 

“你醒了？”cris用夹着烟卷的手指轻轻摸了摸sergi的额头：“我以为你会就这样死掉呢。”

“我也这么觉得。”sergi拈起cris的烟卷吸了一口，“你把我带到你家有什么意图？照实告诉我就好，反正现在我很累跑不了。”

“你知道我喜欢你什么吗？”cris拿掉sergi手上的香烟摁在旁边的啤酒罐上，指甲在sergi的嘴唇上不分轻重的打圈。“我最喜欢你这种自以为很坏的小聪明了。”

“你究竟想怎么样？”sergi瞪着他，眼神却挡不住的透出惶恐。

“你又害怕了对么？”cris笑起来，“你知道我最喜欢小sergi的什么吗？就是你对我那种从骨子里的恐惧。你知道么，每次你被我做到哭的时候，表情是有多可爱。”

“够了cris够了！”sergi浑身颤抖，挣扎着要坐起来，可是此刻他无力的肩膀被cris狠狠卡住。

“听说你被alvaro那个混蛋上了？你那个招摇的哥哥一定很生气吧，自己心爱的弟弟，竟然被自己最好的朋友，哦不对，是曾经最好的朋友给上了，真是好可怜呢。”cris一边说着，一边解开围在sergi身上的围裙用力掐住他的米粒大的乳头，“但是如果你那哥哥知道他的宝贝弟弟早就被我调教成一个敏感的小贱人，你说他会怎么样呢？”

“住嘴！”sergi戾声叫出来：“我要杀了你！我迟早要杀了你cris————”

“杀了我？”cris俯下身在sergi的喉结上轻轻撕咬低声说：“那你的marc哥哥会伤心的，你——”cris故意停顿了一下，稍稍挺起身盯着sergi的眼睛说：“大概不知道吧，你的marc哥哥在我的身底下叫的有多么淫荡，对，就像你一样。”

Sergi忽然伸手掐住cris的喉咙，可随后被cris一把扯下狠狠的扇了他一记耳光。

“怎么，嫉妒了？”cris的声音变得低沉狠毒：“当然我知道你嫉妒的不是他而是我，知道么，你每次高潮都会叫‘marc——marc——’，那声音听起来真是娇柔又刺耳呢。嫉妒吧sergi宝贝儿，这才是最适合你的。”他的手指伸向sergi的后穴娴熟的摸索，当看见sergi的表情变了时满意的笑笑：“你是全世界最美最毒的大丽花，永远也逃脱不了，这就是你的宿命。”

“住手….”sergi想伸手推开他，那股要命的胸闷又再度涌上来，“别碰marc！他跟你和我不一样！别碰！别碰…”

“不一样？好动听的说辞呢。这句话竟然是从sergi宝贝儿你的嘴里说出来的，真叫人感动啊。”cris粗暴的把sergi翻过来狠狠的插入，“sergi真爱哥哥呢，因为自己被别人上过所以想要怂恿alex那个性爱依赖症的家伙去上哥哥好让自己的罪恶得到平衡和解脱，真的只有像sergi你这么聪明阴毒的小东西才干的出来呢。”合着sergi混着哭叫的粗喘声cris的抽动愈发激烈，“但是你的marc哥哥不愧是你的marc哥哥，他做起事来比起你这个弟弟真是有过之而无不及。”

“cris我求求你…求求你…”sergi觉得自己从未有过的绝望。

“没用的sergi，知道么，你哥哥他，夺走了我最心爱人的心。”

 

“妈妈？”marc接起电话，“你冷静点，发生了什么事？什么？你说sergi吸食大麻过度被cris送去医院？？好，我知道了，别担心，我马上过去医院，其他的事我来就好，就这样。”

Marc挂上电话，脸色少有的凝重。

“怎么了marc？”

“恩？”marc扭头看marti脸色马上恢复平静，他笑了笑：“marti宝贝，你能不能帮我做件事？”

“什么事？”

“今晚帮我约cris出来，可以么。”

“cris？”marti的表情变了变，但最后还是点了点头，“那好吧。”

“我爱你marti宝贝。”

 

叮铃————

一阵电话铃声打断了cris，他十分不耐烦的操起电话大声说道：“什么事！”

“你不是sergi？”

“他现在很忙！”

“….你是…cris学长？”

“你是谁？”cris一愣。

“我叫amat，我是sergi的同学。”


	6. Chapter 6

Sergi到家的时候雨已经下的很大了。

“你回来了？”屋里没开灯。

“恩”sergi轻轻地进来，带上门。

屋里面一片漆黑之前，他看见marc背对着门坐在床上。

“去哪了？”

Sergi知道自己从来骗不过哥哥也没有打算要骗他，他坐在地上，摸索到床头柜，从抽屉里翻出烟，点上。

头上的雨水滴在火柴头上，熄灭了。

“cris的味道不错吧”sergi感到marc走过来，手臂攀上自己的脖子，勒的他喘不过气，“sergi，不要让我知道你和cris那些事。”

“那你呢？”sergi把那支烟轻轻插进marc的嘴唇，“躺在cris身下，哥哥你的感觉怎么样？很爽吧。”

“你记住，不要试图拿你和我比。”marc吻着sergi的脸颊，然后滑到鼻翼，唇角，最后停在他的下颏。“你说过，你是我一个人的。”

“我是你一个人的，而你，却不属于我，对么。”sergi扭过身体捧着marc的脸：“marc你知道么，有的时候我恨你。”

“恨我吧”他死死咬住sergi的嘴唇，咸腥味在两个人的食道同时化开，“恨我吧，我这辈子最骄傲的就是，sergi你恨我。”

“但是我现在已经不能用整个身体去恨你了。”sergi笑的和外面的雨一样阴冷。

“没关系，如果他们死掉的话，你依然还是完整的。”

“不会心疼么，他们可是你的好朋友和好情人啊。”sergi为marc点燃那支烟，火光亮的瞬间，marc的表情让他打了个寒战，不过sergi知道，那是从骨子里传来的亢奋。

“所以sergi你，要要替他们好好补偿才行。”

“他们欠你多少，我双倍还上。”

 

当cris看到marc站在门口的时候还是稍稍惊讶了的。

他以为marc会再迟些来的。

“嗨，”他走过去吻了吻marc的肩膀，“来的真快，比我想象中还要快23个小时。”

“想我了么？”marc撩起cris的上衣左手在上面来回游走，“比起我弟弟，我更好不是么？”

“你当然好。”cris笑了下，领着marc回到床上，“sergi嫩的，还像个小妹妹呢。”

“cris你真是个美妙的情人。”marc勾着他的脖子吻他的锁骨，“要是你不在的话，说不定我真的会寂寞呢。”

“所以，你要我死么？”

“不愧是cris，你真聪明。”marc咯咯的笑起来，“不过不是现在。”

“在我帮你除掉alvaro之后么？”

“不好么？”marc依然在笑，眼睛却略微眯起来，“他上了你的marti不是？”

“于是你的意思是，我要帮一个上过marti的人去做掉另一个上过marc的人？哈哈”cris坐在marc身上笑的直不起身，“marc你这样自以为可不行。”

“如果我说，我会把marti还给你呢？”marc似乎早有所料，面不改色的继续说。

“你以为，marti是什么？”cris的脸色阴沉下来，“我说了，别太自以为是了。”

“恩…那我换个问题问你好了。”marc翻个身把cris卡在身下：“你觉得marti适不适合去做这件事？那么美的人，说实话我还真有点舍不得。”

“卑鄙。”cris眼中的杀气像带刺的雾气一般弥漫开，“你敢动marti试试看，我不会放过你的。”

“真动人呢。”marc俯下身吻着cris的睫毛，“但是cris你要知道，这个世界上除了我弟弟sergi，”没有人是无罪的。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，这一章豆肿又加了新人物，但是我已经忘记他的名字了呢

刚下过雨的凌晨阴冷的让人骂娘。

Amat站在sergi家庭院外，双手对着搓了搓，从兜里掏出打火机。

火光很微弱，可在这冷清的黑夜里却也足够了。

他一手按着打火机，一手抓着电话飞快的按下一串号码。

“sergi我来了，你还好吧？”

“你为什么要来？”依然是他冷漠的声音。

“你刚刚….在电话里哭的很厉害，所以我…”

“所以你就跑来我家？哼，”sergi狠吸了一口烟把烟蒂丢进留着瓶底的啤酒罐里冷冷的笑着，“你以为你是谁？”

“我是ssergi你的朋友。”

“那是你一厢情愿罢了。”

“不是的，我知道sergi是我的朋友，我也是sergi的朋友。”

“真好笑。”sergi握着电话趴在窗台上往下望，“想和我做朋友就要有替我死的觉悟，你你有没有？”

“我….”

“没有就滚吧。”

“我有！”amat大声喊：“为了你我什么都愿意！真的！”

电话挂断了。

 

“如果你做不到的话，我就宰了你。”sergi从楼上下来站在amat面前，伸出舌尖舔了舔amat的唇角。

Amat想伸手抱住sergi，想了想还是忍住了。他认认真真的说：“我一定做得到，为了sergi，就算要我死而复生我也做的到。”

“你真有趣。”sergi抬起手，在他的锁骨上停下来，“我不会和你上床的。”

“我没这么想！”amat拼命摇头声音却小了：“至少我现在还没这么想…..”

“那么….我要你去帮我除掉一个人你愿不愿意？”

“是sergi的敌人么？”

“敌人？”sergi想了想忽然笑了，“不算，但是我讨厌他。”

“我会帮sergi把讨厌的家伙统统除掉的。”

“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

“那么sergi讨厌的那个人叫什么名字？”

“avlvaro。”

“我一定要狠狠地惩罚他，叫他再也不能欺负sergi你了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈——————”sergi笑着扑进amat怀里直不起腰，“好啊，就叫他再也不能欺负我！”

“sergi”

“恩？”

“除了这个alvaro，你就没有其他需要我帮你除掉的坏蛋了吗？”

“怎么，一个不够劲么？”

“那个叫cris的家伙，我是不会放过他的。”

“你从哪里知道cris的？”

Sergi的脸上出现了amat从没见过的杀气。

 

 

“琴汤尼，再来一杯。”

凌晨2:45，离酒馆打烊还有1小时。Marti仍像刚进来的时候一样一杯接一杯的要酒。

他的酒量是很好的，整条街上是没有人敢和marti提“拼酒”这两个字的。

除了marc。

每一个见到marti的人都叫他是“女神”，他的确有一张颠倒众生的脸。

Cris曾经说，他从marti的眼中得到了平静，就像玛利亚一般的存在。

然而marti却不敢照镜子。

只有他自己知道，他的女神外表下匿藏了多少不可告人的罪恶。

直到有一天，他见过marc的眼睛。

那双湖水蓝的眼睛，里面装满了罪恶，不，应该说是它们是为了罪恶而生的。

如果说自己是罪恶的沦亡者，那么marc就是罪恶的统治者。

Marti看见自己的罪恶连同他的灵魂一起，臣服在marc湖水蓝的眼睛里。

 

“一个人喝酒？”marti的杯子旁边多了一个高脚杯。

“滚远点。”marti头也不抬的下了逐客令。

“如果这句话是从别人嘴里说出来的我一定不会让他活过今晚，但是你的话——”

“能说点有新意的台词么？”marti举起酒杯一饮而尽，“譬如说这杯酒你请之类的。”

“想我请的话，可以啊，你赢我。”

“哼。”marti瞥了那个黄色卷毛的家伙一眼，推了推已经在吧台上睡着的酒保，“喂，生意来了。照老规矩给我摆杯。”

酒保瞬间清醒过来，像吃了兴奋剂似的迅速的码了4行酒杯，每行11个，倒满51度的威士忌，而其中有一个是红茶。谁先喝到这杯茶谁就算赢。

Marti让也不让，径自拿起其中一杯一口吞下。

“该你了。”

对方的动作似乎更快，marti的眼中闪过一丝惊讶，不动声色的加快了速度。

可是他每加快一次，对方的速度就跟着提高一次。

“没想到这种时间还会遇见这种货色的对手。”marti笑了，因为喝得过快脸色变得稍稍有些苍白，拿杯的手也不自觉地颤抖。

然而对方的节奏却始终如一丝毫不见慌乱。

“我赢了。”黄色卷毛的家伙笑着把杯子递给marti，“送给你？当做醒酒茶？”

“不必了。”marti沉着脸从钱夹里掏出一张钞票拍在桌上，“不用找了。”

“就这么走了？”那家伙拉住marti的手臂，“我不记得刚刚我有提我的赌码。”

“那你想怎样？”marti冷冷的看着他。

“我叫kiko。”他伸出手，“很高兴见到你，工高的女神殿下。”

“所以，你找我有什么事？”marti点了根烟吸了一口递给kiko。

Kiko笑着接过，“有人要你去找过alvaro了吧。”kiko抽了一口丢在地上，抬起脚尖捻灭，“别再打他注意。”

“哈，”marti笑了：“你…是他的男朋友？”

“不是，”kiko盯着marti：“看不过去而已。”

 

“marc？”

“怎么了？”

“我很困，但是睡不着。”sergi躺在marc的床上，新换了床单，上面有令人作呕的消毒剂味。

“我马上回来。”

“马上是多久？”

“你闭上眼睛，在心里默默念几句咒语，我就回来了。”

“恩。”

“把被子盖好，别去想上面的图案有多么恶心。”

“恩。”sergi把自己盖得严严的，嘴里轻轻念道。

“哥哥我爱你。”


	8. Chapter 8

穿着一身白衣服的sergi在混乱喧嚣的club很显眼。

他没喝酒，也没进去舞池跳舞，只是一直站在吧台附近用眼神扫视每一个角落、

找到了。

Sergi笑笑，想这件事果然很简单。

一动不动盯着自己的那一个，一定就是他。

Sergi伸手向酒保要了两杯龙舌兰，走过去。

 

“又见面了呢。”sergi把酒递给alvar：“恩…应该说我很想念你。”

Alvaro半张着嘴看着sergi，半晌才接过sergi递过来的酒杯，一饮而尽，“为什么你会来找我？报上次的仇么？”

“报仇？你是说那天你对我用药迷奸我那次？”sergi捂着嘴轻笑道：“别那么没自信，你技术不错的。”

“那你为什么要来找我？”alvaro盯着sergi：“你是故意来找我的吧。

“恩….sergi歪着头一副在思考的模样，“我想，我是喜欢上你了呢。

“你说什么？“其实，你也喜欢我对不对？sergi把手里的酒杯轻轻地放在alvaro的手心上在上面打圈，“你喜欢我的对不对？

“不….”alvaro往后退了一步酒杯掉在地上，“我不喜欢你…不喜欢…”

“那marti呢？你喜不喜欢marti？”sergi捡起地上摔破的玻璃杯，碎片扎进他的手指甲一眨眼被猩红色淹没的找不到。

“别用这种方式威胁我！”alvaro吼道，他一把拉起sergi那只沾满血的手，上面的碎渣子像吸血虫一样钻进alvaro的手心，“我连我自己都不在乎何况是你们。”

“alvaro我很疼。”sergi的脸色惨白惨白的，“我很怕疼。”

Alvaro松开他，血洒了一地。

“去医院吧。”

“谢谢。”

 

“好点了么？”从医院出来的时候，sergi的左手包裹的像个熊掌。Alvaro掏出一根烟给他点上，“抽了它会好一点。”

“谢谢。”sergi接过来吸了一口，“告诉我，你是怎么感觉不到疼的。”

“不知道。”alvaro停下来坐在台阶上，“麻木了，忘记了。”

“我想我做不到。”sergi又吸了一口后递给alvaro：“那你怕不怕死？”

“怕，但是我想快点死。”

“如果我不让你死呢？”sergi站起来，走到alvaro身后弯下腰抱住他，“我不会让你死的。”

“但是我死不了的话，”alvaro轻抚着sergi裹着绷带的左手一字一顿地说：“也绝不是为你。”

“对我来说，你只要活着就好。”sergi咬着alvaro的耳垂，血滴在他左手的绷带上，像是绣上的玫瑰一样精致，他用手指沾了沾放进嘴里舔了一下，“至少现在它们还是热的。”

“因为你是冷的。”

“没错，”sergi笑了，“冷的像死人，对不对？”他替alvaro擦掉流到锁骨的血，“但是如果谁敢动你，我就会让他们死。”

“如果是你那个哥哥呢？”

“那我就替他杀了你。”


	9. Chapter 9

Marti上台的时候看到在最左边的角落里，cris正坐在那端着酒杯朝他笑。

他冷笑了下，捡起地上的吉他。

周围的灯灭了，只有一束蓝色冷光从上面打下来照射在marti的身上。

他扬起脸，笑靥如花。

他轻轻地唱，Through early morning fog I see，Visions of the things to be，The pains that are withheld for me，　I realize and I can see，That suicide is painless，It brings on many changes，And I can take or leave it if I please。

 

“你不喜欢来这里的。”

Marti跨过cris的双腿，坐到他旁边的空位。

“不喜欢，不代表我不能来。”cris递给marti酒杯，“我说我是为你来的，你怎么想？宝贝，你怎么想？”

Marti在捏着酒杯的cris的手指上游弋了一圈，笑着咬咬嘴唇，“我说，我很恶心。”

“哈——”cris放声大笑，“宝贝你知道吗，对于你的答案，我有多么满意。”

“是么，”marti接过酒杯喝了一口，“那你想不想更满意一点？”

“知道么，”cris挑起marti那根放在唇边的手指吻了吻，“无论你对我说什么或是做什么，我都会欣然接受的。”

“那我要你去死呢？”

“对我来说，至高的荣幸。”

Marti笑着瘫倒在cris身上，“cris，你果然是最爱我的。”

“那你要跟我走么？”

“不。”

“所以即便是要为了他去做掉alvaro？”

“你很清楚啊。”marti顺着cris的腿攀上他的身体，双手环在他的脖颈上，“但是，比起alvaro我更想做掉的人是你，cris。”

“你这么说可真让我伤心宝贝。”cris伸手按住marti的臀瓣往上，使他的脸紧紧的贴着自己，“就因为我上了你最心爱的男朋友么。”

“对，如果你死了，marc就依然是我一个人的了。”

“哈哈哈哈哈————”cris抱着marti笑的不能自已，“宝贝你真是太天真了，原来工高的女神就是这么天真的么。”他说，“你真的认为除了我以外你那个漂亮的小男孩就没碰过别人么？”

“没有。”marti忽然笑了，他第一次让cris感到害怕。

“知道么cris，”marti说，“知道为什么marc会让我动手么？因为他知道，我不是第一次做这件事了。你还记得andreu么？他死掉的样子真的好难看。”

“原来我离开的那段时间里，传闻是marti你杀了andreu这件事是真的呢，看来。”cris打量着眼前这朵蓝色妖姬，心里涌上来的恐惧和亢奋快要把他点燃了。

“碰过marc的人统统都要死。”marc俯下身，解开cris的腰带，在他小腹的刺青上轻轻舔舐，唾液滑过的突如其来的凉气让cris忍不住打寒战。

“然后，alvaro会是第三个。”

 

“嗨marti——”

Marti回过头，看见sergi背着手侧着头，正笑着看他。

“是sergi啊。”marti从cris身上下来，走过去抱他，“好久不见，我的小魔女。”

“我好想你呢marti”sergi倚在marti怀里，朝cris眨眨眼睛，在marti耳边轻轻说：“怎么，终于决定放弃我哥哥，和cris在一起了么？”

“你哥哥永远都会是我的。”marti用同样的声音回答，背对着cris挥挥手，“来吧我的小魔女，我送你回家，不然你的哥哥要担心了。”

“好啊，”sergi吻了吻marti的肩膀，“我哥哥也很想念marti你呢。”他搂着marti往外走，“最近我闯祸惹得哥哥不高兴了呢。”

“他会对你生气么？”

“会呢。”sergi咯咯的笑着，“气的他要去杀人，不对….”他伸出食指在marti胸口上划了个圈，“是要marti去杀人呢。”

“原来小魔女也不是那么不懂事的。”

Sergi看到有一丝恨意从marti眼里划过，笑了。

“可是marti这么做才不是为我呀，”sergi撒娇似的趴在marti肩上，“他就是嫉妒alvaro曾经和marti你上过床。”

“然后呢。”

“所以marc恨你，才折磨你，把你踢得远远的。”sergi笑着，伸手戳了戳marti的脸颊：“但是若是你肯亲手做掉alvaro，我想marc一定会回心转意的。”

“我想我该谢谢你这么笃定的。”

“因为marti你那么美，知道么，你的美让人快要嫉妒疯了。”

 

“sergi你回来了啊。”marc站在大门口，看着sergi像小鸟一样飞过来。

“我回来了，marc。”sergi扑进marc的怀里，踮起脚亲了亲他的额头。

“marti宝贝？”marc冲他笑笑：“你来找我么？”

“不…我只是送他回来。”marti指了指sergi，“那件事解决之前，我不会再来找你。”

“我很想你呢marti宝贝。”

“我也很想你，marc。”

“你看，”sergi从marc身后走出来，“我没骗你，他很想你吧。”

Marti看看sergi，没说话。

“就像你说的，那件事解决之前我们都不能再见面了marti宝贝。”marc吻了吻marti的唇角，“我会想念你的，我爱你marti宝贝。”

 

Marti看着marc牵着sergi的手，打开门，上楼，接着marc房间的灯亮了。

他掏出电话拔了一串号码。

“喂alvaro，是我。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

第二天sergi和marc到了学校，发现气氛怪怪的。

 

“sergi——不好了！”刚和marc分开到了班上，amat便冲过来。

“怎么了？”sergi阴着脸问。

“你被alvaro迷奸….是真的么？”amat小心翼翼的问，“现在整个学校都在议论这件事。”

“我说是的话，你怎么想？”sergi轻轻勾起唇角，在amat耳边说：“那可爱的小jordi，如果这件事是真的的话，我还是小jordi的好朋友么？”

“sergi永远都是jordi的好朋友。”amat的神色变得凝重认真起来，“那么，sergi就是因为这件事讨厌他吧。”

Sergi想了想，笑了，“对，就是因为这个。”

“sergi——”

Marc站在sergi的班级门口，脸色不大好看。

“是哥哥啊。”sergi的眼神亮了一下，笑着走出去，“找我？”

“你应该都知道了吧。”marc拉着他去了走廊的尽头。

“恩。”

“你觉得是谁说出去的？”marc盯着他，问道

“我不知道。”sergi摇摇头。

“好了回去上课吧，不会再有人说这件事了。”marc亲了亲sergi的眉骨，拍拍他的背示意他回去。

“恩。”sergi乖乖的点头，转身走了。

Marc在他身后看了一会，也回了2年级教室。

“marc！”

刚登上三楼的台阶，marc就听到有人叫他。

Marti。

Marc撩起眼睛看了marti一眼，笑着把食指放在嘴唇上摇了摇。

别忘记你承诺我的话。

 

“你哥哥跟你说了什么？”amat见sergi回来赶忙跑过去问。

“恩…大概是在怪我太任性吧。”sergi托着腮，脸上带着不明所以的微笑。

“这怎么能怪sergi呢，这都是那个alvaro的错。”

“恩。”sergi歪着头瞥了amat一眼，伸手摸了摸他的头发，“你说得对小jordi，这都是那个alvaro的错。”

 

Marti没去上课，坐在天台上安静的抽烟。

“怎么，这么快就要动手了么？”

Marti回过头，把手上的烟蒂从楼顶丢了下去。

“是你…”

Kiko站在屋顶的铁门门口，慢慢朝marti走过来。

“我想我没有什么话要跟你说。”marti站起来准备离开。

“你明明知道这是一个陷阱对不对。”kiko一把拉住他。

“那又怎样？”marti冷冷的甩开kiko的手，“这些跟你都没关系吧。”

“我说了我不会让你或是任何人动alvaro的。”

“那你就试试看好了。”

“我只是不懂你这样做到底值不值得。”kiko伸出手捧住marti的脸：“那个人不值得你这样为他的。”

Marti抬起手，狠狠的抽了kiko一巴掌。

“除了marc以外，没有人可以碰我的脸。”

Kiko站在原地，看着marti脚步决绝的摔门离开，深深地叹了口气。

 

“嗨！”

非同往常的，sergi主动来到cris的住处，他知道门不会锁，伸手推开，倚着门框笑着跟坐在沙发上抽烟的cris打招呼。

“sergi…”cris仰在沙发上看了看，对他勾勾手指。

Sergi笑笑，进来坐进cris怀里。

“听说——你和alvaro的事情被爆出去了？”cris抬起手把sergi搂住，往他的嘴里插了支烟。

“是啊，很丢脸呢。”sergi仰着头 cirs吐吐舌头，伸手抓起桌上的打火机。

“明明是你自己放出去的消息，有什么可丢脸的？”

Sergi的动作顿了一下。

Cris笑笑，从sergi手指间夹出打火机给sergi点上，“sergi的心思真够恶毒呢。”

“原来你都知道啦~”sergi咯咯的笑着，“我最喜欢像cris这种聪明人了。”

“怕是不光是我一个人知道呢。”

“你是说我哥哥么。”

“你自己心里清楚得很。”cris的眼神忽然变了，“其实你真正想除掉的人，是marti吧。”

“你自己心里清楚的很。”sergi从cris怀里钻出来，把剩下的大半支烟丢在桌上的啤酒罐里，他轻轻地吻了吻cris的嘴唇，“我要除掉的，还有你，亲爱的cris。”

Cris舔舔被sergi吻过的唇角，“我一直等着呢，亲爱的小魔女sergi。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有说过这文其实是个坑么么么么么么么么。。。。。。

从cris家回来，sergi看到哥哥房间的灯还没亮。

他隐约有种不好的预感。

没跟妈妈晚安吻，他直接上楼去了marc的房间。

“marc？”虽然知道他不会在可还是试着叫了一声。

没人回应。

Sergi在墙上摸索着拉开灯，一切整齐的可怕。

这是marc生气时的惯有发作，sergi掏出烟却掉在地上怎么也拣不起来。

床头柜上有一张显眼的便条纸。

Sergi跪在旁边低着头去看，“如果你看到的话你会知道我现在在哪里。”

他伸手要拿电话，可是手指抖的太厉害根本拿不住。“f***”他暗骂了一声，抓起桌上的三角叉狠狠的扎进手掌心。

大脑连同手指一起被这瞬间涌出的暗红色的血从刚刚的麻木中解脱出来。

血顺着他的手腕流到地上，他像感觉不到似的掏出电话按下一串号码。

“哥哥我错了你回来吧。”

“你已经回家了啊，”话筒那头的声音让sergi打了个激灵，“我的宝贝sergi，其实你设计的这个小游戏，我是真的有点喜欢上了。”

“你别动他！”sergi尖声叫出来。

“怎么？”

“他不值得。”sergi说，“我不想你的手脏的我不敢碰。”

“你是不敢碰还是不想碰？”

“别逼我我说了我不许你插手——”

Sergi狠狠的把电话摔在地上，虚脱似的倒在床上。

他想，他的玻璃罩子被自己弄脏了。

 

“你看，你都听到啦。”marc笑着，朝alvaro晃晃手里的电话，“我说过了，动手的不会是我的，兄弟。”

Alvaro沉着脸一语不发的盯着marc。

“还不高兴么我的alvaro，你是我最好的朋友我怎么忍心动你呢？”

“marc你知道么，”alvaro忽然跳上来死死掐住marc的脖子，“你才是最混蛋的那一个。”

“哈”marc的脸色发紫可表情还是在笑，“我可不想被一个窝囊废这样讲，怎么，不能被cris上让你这么悲愤以至于堕落成现在这副丑样？”

“你住嘴——”alvaro大喊着，手上的力气却像被抽空了一样。

“该闭嘴的是你！”marc跳起来狠狠一拳砸在alvaro的脸颊上，“得不到cris所以向他最心爱的marti下手，明知道我最讨厌用药你却向我弟弟下手，这样的你竟然有胆量说我是混蛋？”他掐着alvaro的下巴把他甩到墙角：“这个游戏是你发起的，为了我们伟大的友情，我玩定了。”

“你也不在乎你的宝贝弟弟了么？”alvaro用手腕蹭了下唇角的血，像是问天气的语气问marc。

“还轮不到你来过问sergi的事情。”marc笑笑，低头吻了吻alvaro手腕上的血迹，“亲爱的alvaro，这个游戏，你负责死掉就好了。”

“marc——”

 

Sergi飞冲进来一把拉住marc的手。

“你来了？”marc的表情仍旧是笑。

“我说了，我不许任何人脏了你的手。”sergi的脸上是久未出现的阴郁。

“真是个任性的小孩。”marc捧着sergi亲吻他的额头，“回家吧。”

“恩。”sergi乖乖的牵起marc的手，触到掌心上的伤口时，那疼痛令他亢奋不已。

 

“你们兄弟两个还真是绝配呢，人渣。”alvaro从牙缝中轻轻挤出这句话。

“人渣的是你才对。”sergi扭过头看着alvaro，那才是真正恶魔的表情。“去死吧。”sergi说完，牵着marc推门出去了。

“去死吧。”消失前的一瞬间，alvaro看到黑暗中的marc向他摆出的口型。


End file.
